Today for You
by Elephantian
Summary: After seeing RENT, a group of friends are inspired to do something. Little do they know, many hardships may prevent them from completeing their task and may even stop their strong friendship. Not the usual RENTfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's my new RENTfic. It's not quite the usual, so I hope you like it. It's short, but I want to know what you think of it, so please message! I like feedback, and I'd really like to know if I should continue this story. Sorry it's short. Hope you like it!**

Eight friends exited the movie theatre on a warm December night. They'd just seen the new movie RENT, based off the Broadway play. Needless to say, each kid had been moved by it.

"I want to be _just_ like Maureen when I grow up," said Sabrina, twisting her long, blonde hair around her finger, "She was awesome!"

"I don't think so!" Teddy protested, "Angel was amazing! Wilson Jermaine Heredia is my new idol!"

"Yeah," Jeff said teasingly, "He would be."

"Now just because I'm not one hundred percent sure of my sexuality…" Teddy began.

"Doesn't mean we can make fun of you." The seven others finished, laughing.

"It's all in good fun," Jeff apologized, "You know we don't care about that. We care about the little Teddy inside."

"Well I thought Roger was the best," Keith said, "He did nothing all day except sit around and play his guitar. That's the life for me!"

"Yes, but he also had AIDS and was a druggie and was all screwed up," Paris added, being the most levelheaded of the group, "I thought Joanne was the best. A lawyer, that's my dream. Has been since I was little."

Keith grew silent and Brad piped up, "I liked Benny. He took nothing from nobody! And he was rich."

"Yeah, well, I liked Mimi. She was born to be bad, just like me!" Daphne said, "Hey Nadine, who was your favorite character?"

"I liked Mark," Nadine said quietly, quickly returning to her thoughts.

As her friends continued chatting about the movie, an idea started to grow in Nadine's head. It would be hard, but with her friends, anything was possible.

"Hey guys," she said, "I think I have an idea. Why don't we put on our own performance of RENT and then donate the money to victims of AIDS?"

"You're crazy."

"It's impossible."

"We could never pull it off."

"It would never work."

"What are you thinking?"

"Get real."

"It's brilliant."

"What?" Nadine asked, looking up from the ground. At least one of her friends agreed with her.

"It's brilliant," Teddy repeated, "We have all eight people for the main characters, and we're all good actors and actresses. I don't see why we couldn't do it."

"But it's impossible!" Paris insisted.

"Impossible?" Teddy asked, raising his eyebrows, "Come now, nothing's impossible! If we all work together we can do it! Who's with me?"

"I am!" Nadine shouted.

An awkward silence followed.

"Well," Sabrina said unsurely, "If I want to be like Maureen, this is as good a place to start as any. I'm in!"

The rest of the group quickly followed.

They walked a while longer before going their separate ways to their houses, excited about being able to make a difference in the world. Little did they know many hardships waited, threatening to ruin their great idea.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure what to write. I know exactly what's going to happen though, so don't worry. I'm sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Hope you like it!**

"Come on Paris!" Sabrina whined, pouting her lip, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Paris shook her head, allowing her red hair to fall out of place. "I can't do it," she whispered, "Ask someone else."

"C'mon Par," Brad reassured, "Do it for us?"

"No!" the girl said.

"You're the one who wants to be a lawyer," Nadine said, "Lawyers need to use words. If we're going to get someone to donate money for our cause, a lawyer would be the perfect person to do it. Please Par, we need this or our plan won't work!"

Paris sighed. "Alright," she whispered reluctantly, "I'll do it."

"Ohthankyousomuch!" Daphne squealed in one breath, engulfing her friend in a hug.

"Don't thank me yet," Paris warned, "I still have to figure out what I'm going to say and prepare a speech. Winging this is not something I want to do. Anyway, they might say no."

Daphne looked stunned before saying, "Don't worry Par, you'll do great!"

……

Paris took a deep breath before walking into the large building before her. Her friends were completely oblivious to what she was doing. Paris had prepared a speech and hoped it would win them some money. She smoothed out her emerald green sweater and entered the room.

"Name?" asked the blonde secretary as Paris approached the desk.

"Paris Brant."

"Mr. Malcolm is running a little late. He'll be with you in a few minutes." The secretary said.

Paris went to sit down, but the lady stopped her. "I'm Jenny."

"Hi Jenny." Paris said politely.

"May I ask what you're up to?" She asked.

"Well," Paris answered cautiously, "My friends and I are trying to perform a show and then donate the money, but he have no money to get started with. Since I want to be a lawyer, they sent me here to ask for money. Actually, they don't know I'm here. I don't want to let them down."

Jenny smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Such a good cause won't go unnoticed."

"Thanks."

The phone rang and Jenny picked it up. After saying a few 'mhm's, she looked up and said, "Mr. Malcolm will see you now. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's a long complicated story that I really don't feel like explaining, but I'm very sorry. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I tried to make it longer but, as you can see, it didn't really work out that way. Enjoy!**

Paris boldly walked into the room, her head high with courage. Her friends were counting on her. She scanned the room to get a feel for it. The first word that came to her was 'dead'. There was a thin gray carpet, old men sitting at a chipped table and gray-speckled wallpaper.

"Excuse me little girl," one of the men, Mr. Phillips according to the nameplate, said, "We have a very important meeting, so would you please come back later."

"Mr. Phillips," Paris said calmly, "Is that meeting by any chance with a Miss Paris Brant?"

"Yes."

Paris smiled. "If you'd like to hold that meeting, I suggest you don't throw me out. I _am_ Paris Brant and I intend to get my point out."

Mr. Phillips blushed and the headman, Mr. Malcolm, spoke up, "What are you here for Miss Brant?"

"Money, Mr. Malcolm," Paris answered, "I'm here for money, but not in the way that you'd expect it."

Mr. Malcolm smiled, "Go on."

"Mr. Malcolm, my friends and I want to put on a, for lack of a better word, reenactment and donate the proceeds to an AIDS organization."

"And what will you be reenacting Miss Brant?"

Paris took a deep breath. "RENT, by Jonathon Larson. I don't know if you've seen it, but it's a story about a group of friends living in a bad part of New York City trying to get through life."

"I've seen it," Mr. Malcolm said, "And I, for one, didn't enjoy it as well as others. I'll have to talk to my council about it."

Paris wanted to frown, but she kept her friendly smile up. "Very well, I'll go sit in the waiting room."

As she sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, the secretary, Jenny, came running up to her.

"So," she asked, "How did it go?"

"I dunno. Mr. Malcolm doesn't seem too fond of it."

Jenny smiled hopefully. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a donor."

The phone rang and Jenny rushed to get it. "Hello?" -pause- "Yes, she's here," -pause- "Yes, I'll send her right in. Thank you Mr. Malcolm."

Jenny hung up the phone. "Mr. Malcolm is ready to see you now."

Paris nodded and walked into the room, making sure she seemed confident.

"Miss Brant," Mr. Malcolm asked as soon as Paris had walked through the doors, "How much money do you need?"

Paris stated a sum.

"Come here Miss Brant," Mr. Malcolm instructed. He pulled something out of his wallet and began to write furiously. When he was finished, he gave it to Paris- a check with even more money than she'd asked for.

"Oh thank you!" Paris said, giving him a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"And if you need more, you know where to find me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this wasn't out yesterday like I promised, but let me explain. I left the house at about eight in the morning and didn't get back until eleven thirty at night. The others stories were already written (I'd written them the night before) so I was able to post them. Well, it's only a one day difference, so it isn't that bad.**

"You WHAT?" Sabrina screeched, causing the seven others to wince.

"I went to Mr. Malcolm and asked if he could donate and he said 'yes'," Paris replied simply.

"That's awesome!" Sabrina yelled, hugging Paris tightly, "Oh you go girlfriend!"

"But why didn't you tell us?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't want to let you guys down," Paris answered.

Jeff smiled. "You didn't have to worry about that," he said, "You make us all so proud."

The other six nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Paris blushed. "Thanks guys."

"Hey," Nadine said thoughtfully, "We should hire a director or something. Someone who'll direct and cast and keep us on track."

"But that costs money," Brad said, "And even though we do have money, who'd want to help us?"

"Well," Keith said quietly, "I have an great-aunt that used to be the drama teacher at a high school. She'd do all the casting and direct the musicals they put on. I'm sure she'd do it. I'll call her tonight."

* * *

Keith nervously dialed the number of his great-aunts phone number. He really didn't know her very well, but his dad (it was his aunt) said her name was Stella Quentin.

"Hello?" an airy, yet elderly sounding voice asked.

"Yeah, it's Keith Quentin and I'm looking for my Great-Aunt Stella." Keith blurted.

There was a squeal on the other end of the line. "Keithy!" the voice shouted, "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since you were born! You must be eight already!"

"Uh, I'm fourteen."

"Well just the more reason for us to get together."

"Great-Aunt Stella," Keith said hesitantly, "Can we get together for lunch tomorrow. I have to ask you a question."

"That sounds simply wonderful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Um, enjoy!**

Keith sat alone at the corner table at the local Coney Island, nervously waiting for his Great-Aunt Stella's arrival. He slowly sipped his fifth Mountain Dew and eyed the clock above the door.

"Fifteen minutes late," Keith mused, "How can people stand to be late? I know I can't. I always have to be at least five minutes early to everything. Where is she?"

As if on cue, the door flew open and an elderly lady Keith recognized from pictures walked into the restaurant. Keith waved and the lady spotted him and walked over.

"You must be Keith," she said kindly in the voice the boy recognized from the phone, "You look _just_ like your father did when he was your age."

Keith smiled. "And you must be Great-Aunt Stella. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh no," Great-Aunt Stella said with a smile, "The pleasure is all mine. Now, you told me you had something to ask me."

"Well," Keith began, "You were a drama teacher, right?"

Great-Aunt Stella nodded. "Yes I was. The best years of my life."

"Well," Keith continued, "My friends and I are putting on a play, and we need someone to cast and direct and do stuff like that. Could you help us? We can pay you if you want."

Great-Aunt Stella's eyes lit up. "I'd absolutely **_love_** to help!" she said, "And pay me? Oh, I wouldn't hear of such a thing! You're my great-nephew and directing is my favorite thing in the entire world."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course I will! Now fill me in. What's the play? We need to set dates and make priorities."

"Well," Keith answered with a smile, "The play is RENT, by Jonathon Larson. We're donating all the profits we make from it to victims of AIDS. Someone donated a lot of money to our cause, so I don't think we'll have to worry about money."

Great-Aunt Stella smiled. "That's a great idea Keithy," she said, "Now, we need to make a date for tryouts. What do you think of two Mondays from now?"

"That's not really up to me," Keith said, "My seven other friends are also in this with me, so I'll have to talk to them about it."

"I think I'd like to meet your friends," Great-Aunt Stella said, "I'd like to get to know each of them individually. And I need to talk to all eight of you about dates and times and locations."

Keith's head was spinning. "I didn't know there was so much we were going to have to do!"

Great-Aunt Stella smiled kindly. "Show business is a busy business, whether on Broadway or at a small high school. And if everyone doesn't pull their own weight and contribute and do their own fair share than the play won't pull through. If you eight have half feelings about this production then don't do it at all."

Something flickered in Keith's eyes. "We're all very serious about this," he said, "We're all set on giving one hundred percent. We want to make this a great experience for everybody."

Great-Aunt Stella smiled. "That's the spirit Keithy!"


End file.
